


Hold Me Tight

by kpdsjd



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Dark, George Harrison hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Violence, attempt kidnap, im sorry for making this lol, warnings in the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpdsjd/pseuds/kpdsjd
Summary: “John was warm, his hands were cold, but John he, he was warm, his personality, his smile. John was George’s warmth. And for that he clung onto him, squished together in a small phone box in the middle of the night all because he couldn’t sleep. There was this silent feeling between the two, a connection, words wouldn’t be able to describe but it felt right. It felt right for George as it did John and nothing more needed to be added.”
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Year: early 1961  
> Setting: Liverpool  
> Pairing: george x john  
> Word Count: 2279  
> A/N: some stuff is inaccurate e.g. ringo being in the band even tho it's the year 1961, but just go with it and this is a fanFICTION and obviously most stuff won't be correct.

"How much longer?" Ringo whined, his legs started to get tired, "it's only around the corner stop complaining" Paul playfully pushed him, laughing as he did so. They carried on down the path, after walking for around five minutes, hearing the loud music and shouts of the pub. It was Ringo's idea to visit this new pub, he kept complaining about how deprived he was from sex and practically begged the rest of the lads to come with him to the pub.

They made their way inside, it was a pretty large sized pub, the record machine loud as ever, and groups of people wasted. "Well lads, I'll order the drinks, the usual?" Paul made eye contact with everyone as they all nodded in confirmation before heading off to the bar. "Eh Ringo stop staring at the group of girls, you look like a perv" John snickered, receiving a glare in return from him.

All three of them slid into the booth in the right corner, George followed by John, and Ringo facing them on the other side of the table. "Finally going to get laid tonight?" Ringo elbowed George lightly, as George just his his face in embarrassment and groaned. It was no secret George was the only virgin between the four Beatles, it wasn't something he was necessarily proud of, he just seemed to never have luck with the ladies. "George isn't even able to talk to them, let alone shag one of them" John joined in on the playful banter. "Shut it, yeah?" George glared at them both, receiving two 'innocent' smiles in return.

"Rings, help me with the drinks" Paul called over to him, struggling as he walked over with 4 drinks. Ringo rushed to him, eager to get drunk off his arse. Grabbing his and what he believed was George's drink before running back to the booth.

"For the virgin" Ringo winked as he placed George's drink before him. "I'm going out for a smoke" George announced before standing up and squeezing past John. "You're drinks gonna get warm 'ya know" Paul stated eying the youngest suspiciously. "Be back in 10 minutes or I'm coming to look for you" John quickly said, speaking over Paul. "The parental instincts are back" Ringo laughed in amusement. Before George rolled his eyes and walked outside.

Fresh air hit George's face like a slap, as the door closed behind him, he turned to walk over to the side and leaned against the brick wall. It felt good to escape everything for a smoke sometimes.

He lit the largish cigarette that was placed between his fingers and took a deep breathe, blowing in, and out. After collecting his thoughts and finishing his cigarette he pushed the small bud into the wall watching it fall to the ground.

Just before George had turned to leave, a hand wrapped around George's mouth and knife placed roughly against his throat "you're going to get me a lot of money, pretty boy." Instantly a wave of fear came over George and he clawed at the arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back into the dark alleyway. 

George tried to yell "let go of me" but it only came out as a muffled 'lefhgolfnme' as he desperately tried to get out of the unknown mans grip. Without thinking George kicked his foot back hitting the mans knee causing it to cave in and George was able to hit the knife across the floor away from him, getting pushed down in the process. "Little shit" he heard the man curse and jump back on to his feet only giving George little time to gather himself and get the hell out of there. The man pounced onto George causing him to topple to his side and the man slammed his fist into his face. Ouch. George thought. That's definitely going to leave a black eye.

The man was quick to pull both himself and george up to their feet before george had the chance to run, he wouldn't get far anyway. The man wrapped an arm around George's chest even tighter than before and used the other to cover his mouth. "You can do this the easy way, or the hard way" the man breathed into his ear. "The easy way - comply, and you won't get hurt" he moved closer to the frightened boys ear "struggle - and get hurt worse than you can even begin to imagine" and with that, the colour rushed from George's face, and he had never felt so scared before. He was going to die either way.

"Now, be good, and put your hands in front of you together" the man growled lowly, with shaky arms, George placed them in front him. The man came around pulling a small, thick roll of duct tape out of his back pocket. "Please - whoever you think I am, you've got the wrong guy" George started to plead, small sniffles leaving his mouth. The man chuckled to himself and wrapped the duct tape around his wrists a good 5 - 6 times. "You're George Harrison" the man continued, staring dead into the younger boys eyes. "And you - are going to make me allot of money" he walked back closer to the shaking boy "because I've heard a little rumour, you're apart of the beatles, and you just happened to be the one who came outside..." he moved closer to George's face "the one who's going to be a good kid and work with me to get me my money, or it's your life on the line". 

Sure, the man did feel bad for him. He was the youngest out of the four, poor lad was only 17. But he was the easiest to get, he was just standing there to be fair, all alone. The man needed the money, and he needed it fast, and he knew the band and manager would do anything to get their precious youngest member back. Especially as they all seemed to baby him the most. The man wasn't planning on killing the kid, he just needed a ransom, and if the kid goes along he won't get hurt, it's so simple, and he had it all worked out.

"My friends are coming you know" George snarled "I told them I'd only be a few minutes, they're probably worried now". God this kid could be annoying. The man rolled a medium length piece of duct tape out and bit off the end, placing it over the small teenagers mouth. "Shut up, kid" he huffed.

"I'm telling you, he must have found a pretty little bird and gone home with her" ringo whined, "George? That virgin? He can barely speak to girls you really think he would have gone to shag one?" Paul snickered back. "He said he'd be back by now... What if something bad happened?" John sounded concerned, "John's parental instincts are kicking in again, that's twice this night" Paul laughed.

George's ears perked up at the sound of his friends, he looked down to see the man reaching towards the ground to pick up the knife George had previously discarded. It was now or never. George ran, and he didn't look back, he just focused on getting out of this alleyway and to his friends. "Help" george tried to call out but instead came out as a muffled "heulf". But before george could get any further he felt someone push him down to the ground again and he hit the cold concrete floor with a thud while black dots started to cover his vision, as small tear drops made their way down his face and rolling off his chin. "I told you not to not struggle" the man growled kneeing george in the stomach, causing him to topple over on his side.

"Hey!" Johns voice could be heard yelling across the long alleyway, "what're you doing?" he continued. All three beatles ran down to them after hearing fighting going on, "George?" Paul squinted, why would this man be beating up george? And why was he tied up?

"What the fuck do you think your doing to him" John yelled before pouncing on the man and pushing him off the youngest beatle. John kicked him in the balls before punching the man in the face, receiving a punch back to his jaw, before john finally slammed the mans head into the ground causing him to pass out. Paul and Ringo just standing their in shock, watching the scene play out before their eyes, and george curling into himself, small sniffles escaping him.

"George" john sounded relieved, quickly rushing to the aid of his friend. Johns hand reached for the tape on his mouth, noticing george flinch as he reached to grab it but not commenting on it. And painlessly pulling it off, "hey you're okay now, I promise" johns hand smoothly stroked across his bruised cheek. John wanted to kill the man for doing this to george, his george. "Paul, pass us that knife would ya?" John called to the two shock frozen beatles, Paul quickly rushing to the knife before sliding it across to him.

"I'm just cutting this duct tape yeah? It looks like a pain to take unravel" George slowly nodded, his eyes glistening from the tears, red tracks left on his tender face. John cut through the tape, pulling it off, noticing the marks and bruises it left from being too tight. 

Concern written all over johns face, before he was being embraced in a tight hug, George clinging onto him as if he were his life line, while hurrying his face into the olders shoulder. And in that moment, John promised to always keep the youngest safe, while wrapping his arms around him.

"No one can hurt you, okay, I'm here" John gently cooed into his ear, his shoulder slightly becoming damp from the new tears. "We should really get - get going now guys" Paul called out, placing a comforting hand on George's back, feeling the younger flinch away from the touch earning john, Paul and ringo to share small glances of concern. "Me and Paul will walk a bit ahead, yeah? Follow when you're ready" ringo shouted to them before reaching for Paul's arm and pulling him along, out of the alleyway. 

"Do you want to head back now, or are we going to freeze here?" John tried to lighten the mood laughing softly at his attempt at a joke. George slowly pulled away staring at john dead in the eyes, John could see this whole situation was making the boy distraught, but he slightly nodded his head. John was the first to stand up, giving a hand to george and effortlessly pulling him up, before securing a arm around his shoulders making sure he was safe. While throwing one last glance at the knocked out man in disgust, as they left the pub and alleyway behind.

———

The four boys were back safe in their small apartment, Paul and Ringo seated on the couch talking quietly amongst each other, and George pressed against John's body with his arm over the older beatles waist, hanging onto him, with John gently playing with his hair.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now, Georgie?" John soothed, George looked up at him, silently pleading in a way with those big brown doe eyes. "A- Alright" George nuzzled his head back into johns chest. "W- well I went out to have a ciggie as you- you know, and I heard rustling from behind me but I didn't think much of it, and then before I knew it th- the man had a hand over my mouth and a knife pressed against my throat." George sniffled, as John rubbed his shoulder in comfort. "I- I kicked his back leg and his knife fell across the floor in the process and I tried to run, i really did, but he was too fast and punched my right in the eye." George pouted as he continued "He said if- if I didn't do what he wanted then I would end up dead but if I did then I wouldn't be hurt, and i- he kept saying something about how I was going to make him rich and get him money" George looked back down at his hands "And that's when he told me to put my hands out in front of me and i really didn't want to get hurt again so I d- did and then he.." George felt like he couldn't breathe at this point, he just shook his head no and hid his face back into johns chest again.

"I'm sorry" George whispered, half of it coming out in a small sob, "for what? You've done nothing wrong george, okay?" John comforted, rubbing small circles on his back "i- i could have done something, but I did nothing, I didn't even try to fight back" George mumbled into johns chest. "You were more brave than any one of us would of been, okay? And don't think otherwise" John was happy to see a small smile form on George's mouth, the first one that night, god he loved this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and George go for a walk  
> Word count: 1685

"'E's asleep now" John whispered gently brushing his hand over George's forehead. Concern filled his eyes as he stared down at the youngest beatle, small bruises and cuts covered his fragile, lanky body. John looked up to meet with Paul and Ringo's sympathetic eyes.

"What are we gon' do 'bout 'im?" Ringo broke the silence, meeting with the other lads eyes. "Bout who" John muttered, "that man" Paul said, lingered with disgust in his voice. "We just left 'im there, could be awake now.." Paul continued "maybe even plotting his next surprise appearance. 'Nd we don't know if 'e jus' wants Geo, or all of us" his voice trailed off at the last sentence, slowly meeting the other worried glances.

"I, uh, hadn't thought about that" John moved his attention to the sleeping guitarist, hearing small groans and movement in his peaceful sleep. He was fearful, they all were. A mysterious man shows up out of nowhere trying to take one of the Fab Four for so called 'money' before beating him up and fleeing. So many questions were left unanswered, silently begging to be given an answer. "Jus'.. Keep your eye out, 'ay? Try stick together, knowing 'im, if he still wants his 'money' he'd probably come back for more."

Paul shuffled back to his warm spot left in the couch, silently nodding in agreement to the answer, there wasn't much they could do. Ringo following behind him and resting his head on the back of the couch. Their apartment wasn't big, it was small and dainty only having four double beds for each beatle, a kitchen and small bathroom including a toilet and shower. It wasn't fancy but the Fab Four did enjoy it and the company they all received. You couldn't really afford much with bare money from the small pub gigs they played.

John sat down in the bed next to George, deciding to leave him be to kip. Picking up the novel beside him and flipping through the pages, skimming them in search for an captivating part of this boring, old story. That was, until he heard small whimpers coming from George's direction. He placed the book down beside him cautious to not wake him up, and watched over to see if everything was fine. George mumbled something inaudible before squirming underneath the bedsheets. Kicking, as if he was trying to get away from something, or someone. "Please stop" george shrieked in his sleep, almost coming out as a loud sob. John had enough. He, followed by the other two beatles rushed to George's side. He lightly slapped him across the face, "Geo, wake up, you're safe" followed by a small grunt leaving the smallers lips.

George fluttered his eyes open, bracing himself for a fight, before releasing a breath of relief and realising its only his friends. George groaned into his pillow, annoyed he'd been woken up and had embarrassed himself in front his friends, "I'm sorry" he muttered into the pillow wanting to crawl away and hide from the worried stares he was receiving.

"Let's go to sleep, yeah?" Ringo yawned, moving across the room to his bed in the far right corner, Paul trailing behind to reach his bed placed beside. Though, John hadnt moved, wanting to check on the guitarist. "You okay?" He sighed sympathetically, George mumbled a quiet 'mhm' into his pillow showing a crooked thumbs up. John nodded, crawling into his bed, between Paul & George's, excited to finally rest his eyes and catch up on some sleep.

———

George threw the bed sheets off in a huff, after being woken up he'd had trouble falling asleep. He tried to get comfortable but his mind was refusing to let him rest. He peered around the dark room, squinting to see if anyone else was awake, as he imagined, they weren't. He slowly sat up, his body aching in protest. He reached for his jacket and slid on some shoes. Quiet to close the door behind him as he exited the small, shared apartment. George had left for a quick smoke, he would've woke the other lads up to inform them, but decided on letting them sleep and leaving a small note to let them know in case they'd happen to wake up.

George made his way down the newly renovated stairwell till he reached the lobby floor. Walking past and throwing a side glance at the manager asleep. Shivers flowed down his spine as the cold breeze hit him. George would of usually been going for a walk whenever he'd felt like this, tired and not being able to fall asleep. But already smoking alone was a push after what had happened earlier.

Peace was nice. George liked when he was alone. To collect his thoughts, feelings. Though his peace didn't last long this time as a worried looking John Lennon burst through the hotel doors, panting. "Christ Geo, you scared the absolute shite out of me" George's head shot towards the sound, jumping back lightly, "'m sorry, just needed a moment away from everything" he replied puffing another breath of smoke out. "Yeah well next time you wake me up, got it?"

"Mhm" George mumbled in response, redirecting his gaze to the floor, carefully trailing his eyes along the small patterns carved delicately into the concrete. "Got a lighter?" John suddenly spoke, distracting George, "yeah" he whispered softly reaching for his top pocket and pulling out an old, cheap, worn out lighter before placing it into the eldest hand.

"What're we doin' tomorrew'?" George asked, keeping his attention on John now. "Probably jus' gonna take it easy 'ay, Brian said we don't got 'nything on" George let out a small sigh of relief, his body desperately wanting to 'take it easy'. "Do- Do you want to go for a walk?" George suddenly blurted, looking at the other guitarist with hopeful eyes.

"Yer' lucky I love ye Geo" the tallest agreed wrapping his arm around the youngests shoulders as they started their small trail down the empty, dark streets. “So, you goin’ to tell me what’s keepin’ your pretty ‘ead up?” John smirked masking his concern. “Keep talkin’ like that and someone’s gon’ think we’re queer” George sniggered in response, leaning his head on Johns shoulder while yawning. “Well keep acting like ‘hat and someone’s gon’ think you’re queer, Harrison” He looked down to meet the youngest eyes, both smiling goofily at each other.

“Did ya’ leave a note?” George muttered softly into the tallest’s shoulder. “Nah” He replied, still gazing into George’s eyes, “if they wake up and see we’re not there Paul’s goin’ to shit ‘imself” their laughs echoed into the empty streets.

———

Soon enough, John realised they were starting to walk a bit too far out and decided to take them back. “Gonna ‘ead back now Georgie” the oldest yawned, feeling the cold morning breeze start to finally hit him and numb his bones. The streets were still empty, closed shops that trailed down for metres, as well as flickering street lamps accompanied with an annoying buzz sound. 

Suddenly, John could feel George freeze up in his arms, breath shortened and head now perked up. “Geo?” He asked staring at the guitarist with worried eyes, “d- did you ‘ear that?” He whispered softly, trying to make minimal sound. They both stopped, only their breath could be heard. When suddenly, John knew what George was talking about. There were two voices, both belonging to men, and one had sounded too familiar for their liking.

“You promised you would get him, we need this money, idiot” one of the men yelled, “yeah well the squirmy bastard got away, I’m lucky the other three didn’t kill me” he paused “they go batshit crazy over their youngest member” their was a short silence before both of them could be heard chuckling. “So - what the fuck’re you waiting for, go after him again - he’ll get us the most money without a doubt.” Their voices got louder - ‘shit’, John thought.

He tightened his grip on George’s shoulders and pulled them inside a phone box. The only thing they could hide in. “Fuck, shit, crap” John repeated, like a mantra. While George stood still his mind trying to process what had happened, it felt like a blink of an eye. “J - John” George’s breath shaked, as he looked up at John with those beautiful, scared, brown doe eyes and he couldn’t resist any longer. He embraced the shortest into a hug, feeling the urge to protect him from any danger.

John was warm, his hands were cold, but John he, he was warm, his personality, his smile. John was George’s warmth. And for that he clung onto him, squished together in a small phone box in the middle of the night all because he couldn’t sleep. There was this silent feeling between the two, a connection, words wouldn’t be able to describe but it felt right. It felt right for George as it did John and nothing more needed to be added.

“No ones out there Geo, they’re gone” John cooed, breaking the silence, head still resting on top of George’s. “Should we go back now? Paul and, and Ringo will be worried if we aren’t back before they wake up” George slowly pulled away from Johns, so, warm touch. Pushing the door open, they both slid out and of course, double checked for any sign of people. No one.

“The apartments jus’ over there” John spotted quickly pointing to the poorly structured building at the end of the street, while gripping George’s hand shamelessly. That made george feel a bit giddy. Happy giddy. “‘M knackered” George yawned, John nodding silently in agreement. They walked in a comfortable silence, hand in hand till they reached the old, damp looking apartment. 

“Thanks for walkin’ with me, and yknow’ checking up on me, ‘nd everything” George smirked, happy to have company with him on one of his many restless nights. “‘Twas me’ pleasure, Harrison” He laughed pulling back the rusty clear doors, gesturing for George to walk in first, breaking their hand contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies !! I wasn’t expecting to continue this story but I got bored and decided to write more. Now I like the idea of continuing it. I’m very busy so chapters will be one every two weeks (sorry !) i hope you enjoy this chapter, & feedback or just comments in general is greatly appreciated <3


	3. A/N sorry

hi all,  
i feel the need to let you know i’m still continuing with this story. I’m just slow — and unmotivated. I currently am working on a chapter, but it’s taken me over a month to write 500 words. It’s not that i’m unmotivated in this story specifically, i just don’t like writing so much. But at the same time i’d love to continue this story. It’s annoying :(. I’ll try my best to get the next chapter up soon, but i’m sorry i’m not going to continue the 2 weeks each update. I’ll just do it on my own time. Thanks for your support on the last chapter. If you have any ideas on what to do next for this story then please leave some down below. Thanks :)


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the whole thing x

George awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs and the light seeping in through the ragged curtains. "Good Mornin'" Paul cheered, followed by a small grunt from Stuart, "bloody mornin' person 'e is".

George let out a tired groan and lifted his heavy head off the pillow to face his bed hair in the large mirror placed above the couch. "Paul's made some eggs" Stuart added, patting George's shoulder as a small hint to get out of bed.

"Ta'" George quipped, swiping a medium sized plate off their old table, before making his way to the couch. Yet to notice the absence of their fourth band-mate.

"So, what's the plan for today lads?" Paul asked, munching on his freshly cooked scramble eggs. George glanced up from his plate, shrugging in response.

"Well, we cant do much, y'know without money 'nd all" Stuart spoke, "guess we could take a walk or somethin'? Lovely day out".

There's was a comfortable silence hanging in the room, as they all nodded in agreement. Money had always been tight for the four, but they made it work somehow. Most of the gig money went to Brian anyway. "Where's John" the youngest asked, meeting Paul's eyes.

"Eh — I believe 'e went out to buy some more milk," Paul piped in, "yer know how 'e is, needs his tea 'nd all to survive" a small, forced chuckle from George escaped his lips followed by a nod in confirmation. George didn't have to guess why he could feel the worried gazes of his older band mates stare into him. There was multiple reasons. But George could even feel how heavy and dark the bags under his eyes were.

The guitarist would be lying if he said he could sleep like a brick, I mean they'd believe him before but now — now it was a bit different. He lost track after the first 3 times of waking up since him and John had come back from their little 'adventure'.

George could still feel the mans hands on him, the whispers - the threats. It felt like a constant reminder to what happened. Always watching. He would wake and shoot up out of bed, quick the hide the gasps for air he let out. It'd probably be best not to tell the others about this, he silently agreed to himself, he already felt like a burden. Nothings changed since he first joined the band then.

"When do yer suppose we 'ead out" Paul asked, breaking the near uncomfortable silence creeping up. George opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sound of their door clicking open, quick to turn around, George was faced with none other than John Lennon. A small smile crept onto his lips at the sight of his band mate. John meeting his eyes and returning it. Which ended up receiving questioning looks from two very confused band mates. John was never nice — especially to George.

"Where we goin'?" John questioned, pulling his newly bought milk out of the bag and placing it in the fridge.

"Stuart said we should go for a walk" George said stuffing the last piece of his eggs in his mouth.

"ah - okey then" John took a seat next to George stretching out his arms against the rim of the couch, carefully digging his fingers through George's hair and playing with it softly, a small but loving gesture only him and George took notice too.

———

// Hello! it’s me again, i’m so sorry. This story will be discontinued! Multiple reasons, 1. i’m not a good writer, 2. i don’t have motivation for this story, 3. i don’t want to keep disappointing everyone when i don’t post... etc etc. However — i will be making something new, i don’t want to talk about it too much in case i end up not doing it. And it won’t be posted until i have at least 5 chapters ready to go. Also, if you really want this story to continue then please comment ideas for where i could take this, some chapter/plot ideas, and even some feedback on my writing would help! Otherwise - i don’t know what to do with this book unfortunately. I mean, it was originally a one shot. With that being said, i hope y’all enjoyed whatever this chapter was even though not much happened, and i hope you will enjoy what’s to come in the future from me. Sincerely, Rachel. //


End file.
